The Tinkling Bells
by watchitstark
Summary: Hermione never recovered properly after the war and goes to live on her own. When she decides it's time to get a job she ends up in a mysterious blond- haired woman's book shop. HG/NM femmeslash. It's finished! My first finished fic!
1. Chapter 1

The Tinkling Bells

_**This is just something I made up at school and then typed it up. I promise that the other chapters won't be so short. :D**_

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the shop, a bell tinkled and a blonde-haired woman, whom she had no want or need to see, stepped into view, both of them staring at each other; shocked, as they had not seen or heard about each other for years, not since right after the war in fact. Hermione decided to break the silence and cleared her throat;

"So, I had a look in your shop window and I see that you needed an assistant. I was just wondering if I could apply for the job?"

"But Draco always said that you were top of the class, a know-it-all brainiac in fact, so why have you not gone to the Ministry and got a top career?" The blonde haired witch asked, obviously a bit confused and politely interested.

"Mrs Malfoy, I just, needed to get out the public eye. After the war, studying held no interest for me and I felt no need to take my NEWTs, and until now I've just been living on the money the Ministry gave me because of the work I did in the war. But after four years of just sitting in my flat, alone, wallowing in the old days it holds no interest for me and I want to be out here, doing something, but not in the news. So when I saw that sign in your shop window, I thought that I may as well go for it." Hermione sighed and sub-consciously fiddled with the hem of her light blue short- sleeved blouse. Mrs Malfoy just raised a delicate eyebrow and spoke;

"Even with only your OWLs you are still more than overqualified for the job, and I would like to take you on at a rate of 2 galleons an hour." She offered.

"Anything, anything's fine. When can I start?" Hermione asked, not showing much emotion but still glad that she got the job.

"Any day through the next week. I open at eight and close at five. You will get 20 minute breaks and an hour at lunch, which you can take at any time throughout the day. Even if you don't leave for your lunch hour you will still not get paid for it. If you take four twenty minute breaks than I will drop your pay for that day but an hour, otherwise I won't bother. You can start now, if you really, really want to. Oh, and you have to work the hours equivalent to five days but I don't care how you spread them through the week." She said, almost carelessly.

"Awesome." Hermione grinned, "I'll be here first thing tomorrow." She wandered out the shop and back to her tiny flat, feeling happier than she had for the last five years, seeing as Harry and Ron had abandoned her after she had refused to date Ronald.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Work

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 2: Starting Work

Hermione sat up in bed, yawning and jumped up and out of bed, stretching and throwing on her jogging gear, before grabbing her wand and heading out the door. These days, while she ran through Muggle London, she never felt tense or fearful, seeing as even Muggle crime had stopped with the fall of Voldemort, even though not all of it had anything to do with him. It just seemed to die out, rather spontaneously and rather strangely. She hadn't even bothered to lock her front door on the way out. She plugged in her headphones and ignored the world around her as she got lost in times past. When she got back to her flat she realised that it was almost 7:15 so she jumped in the shower and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out. Hermione had hated Apparation since she was captured by Bellatrix Lestrange; it had made her very claustrophobic, and the scars on her back and tummy were constant reminders. She got to the Leaky Cauldron at 7:45 and then walked through Diagon Alley and into what used to be Knockturn Alley, but was now just an extension of the main street, and got to the shop just after Mrs Malfoy did, so literally she saw her Apparate in front of her and then open up the shop and turn the sign around so that it said 'open'. Hermione stepped into the shop after her and Mrs Malfoy called out;

"You can use today to get used to the place. The books are sorted by subject, then century, then alphabetically. If a customer comes in and asks for something that we don't have then ask the customer if they want us to special order it and if they say yes then come talk to me and I'll write it down on the list. Then tell them that we should have it by the next day." She stepped into the back and continued; "You can make tea through here but you're expected to buy your own biscuits." She said with a half-smile. Hermione chuckled slightly to herself and looked around the store.

"Can I read the stock?" She questioned.

"Yes, so long as you don't get them dirty and put them back in the same place. If you get them dirty then you have to buy the book, no matter the price. What happened to not being interested in studying?" She asked, confused.

"I do still read I just don't do it for accomplishments. If I'd have taken my NEWTs and then got some big-assed job I'd be back in the paper again. Because of the way that I just disappeared no one remembers me. And that's just the way I like it." Hermione shrugged and started to read the spines of the books on the shelves.

"Why do you think I retreated to a little book shop in the old Knockturn Alley? It got me away. No one knows I'm here and they will never find it necessary to find me." She said and then retreated into the back again. Hermione moved around the room, until she found a book that she liked the look of then she went and sat in the desk chair behind the counter, already engrossed in the book that she had picked out.

"You're allowed to take a break you know." A voice from the hallway into the small kitchenette spoke. Hermione's head jerked up and she looked slightly confused.

"You do realise its 2 o'clock right?" The voice spoke again and Narcissa Malfoy stepped onto the shop floor.

"It's two o'clock? No way! But I've only read three books!" Hermione sighed and stood up, stretching to her full height, exposing a line of skin between the waist band of her black skinny jeans and the hem of a light purple sweater. She clicked her back and wrists then went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Mrs Malfoy followed her in and raised an eyebrow.

"You were expecting to read more? Three books is very, very good. Unless you're speed reading?"

"No, but normally I can get a book read an hour. And I never, ever, speed read, because if you do then you miss loads of important information." She said and grinned, enjoying the feeling of the scalding hot liquid sliding down her throat.

"I can't believe that you got that caught up in reading. Have you even taken a toilet break?" She shook her head, obviously amused.

"I don't think I have. But I did serve the few customers that came in. Otherwise I've just been reading." She shrugged.

"And I thought you'd taken the job so you could start doing something." Narcissa smiled. "Now off to lunch with you!" Hermione grinned and put her empty tea cup down before heading into the weak, early spring, sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprise Visitor

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 3: A Surprise Visitor

**Don't you just love me? Three chapters in two days and I'm about to start writing the next one. Although so far I only have one reviewer. I love you _comebacksirius_ you're awesome sauce! :D**

When Hermione got back to the shop she noticed that someone she hadn't seen for a very long time was lurking by the Transfiguration section.

"Professor McGonagall! I'm sure there's nothing in there that you haven't already read." Hermione grinned and dropped her bag behind the counter.

"Ahhh… Miss Granger, call me Minerva. I used my sources to find you and I would like to offer you the job of Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. You can retake your NEWTs before the start of the new school year, as it is only March." The stern witch offered.

"I will only call you Minerva if you call me Hermione. I don't want the job. I've only been here a day and I already really like it. As many books as I could possibly read and no publicity, it's like my dream job. I don't want to take my NEWTs because knowing my luck I'll end up taking more than normal and still passing them all and then ending up in the paper. And then people will be ambushing me to get a good job." Hermione sat down behind the counter and sighed.

"But, I could stop any reports from getting to you." Minerva tried but she knew that Hermione's mind was already made up.

"Just please, don't tell anyone that I'm here. They might work it out eventually, but I'd like that to happen as late as possible. How's Hogwarts?" The bushy haired witch questioned.

"Fine. We fixed it up and then started to teach again as soon as possible. The DADA position appears not to be cursed anymore because Mr Potter has taken the position for the last few years. Young Mr Malfoy has replaced Severus, as he died in the war. You were my last hope for the transfiguration Professor so I suppose I'll be teaching the position again this year, but I plan to give Mr Potter the Head of House position." Minerva looked quite disgruntled at the fact that she had to teach transfiguration Professor as well as be the Headmistress.

"Why do you still call them Malfoy and Potter even though they're your colleagues?" Hermione wondered.

"Because they were my students and always will be." She said simply.

"But you call me Hermione sometimes."

"Yes, because you're intelligence is an awful lot higher than theirs. You're mind has been that of my equal since you're fifth year." Hermione grinned and blushed.

"I very much doubt that I'll ever be your equal." There was a crash from the back and a muffled curse.

"You alright?" Hermione called through.

"Yeah! I just broke a cup!" Narcissa stepped through and was holding a bleeding hand. Hermione jumped up and went over, to see how deep it was.

"Ouch, that looks pretty nasty!" She pulled her wand out her back jeans pocket and cast a healing charm, thus sealing the cut; McGonagall was just staring on in shock.

"You never mentioned you were working with a Malfoy!" She burst out.

"This is her shop. And you work with a Malfoy. Also, this particular Malfoy doesn't have a Dark Mark and she saved Harry, thus resulting in the fall of Voldemort!" Hermione argued fiercely.

"You're right. I'm ever so sorry Mrs Malfoy, I shouldn't have said that. I'll see you some other time Hermione." She waved goodbye, slightly awkwardly and stepped out of the shop.

"That really wasn't necessary." Narcissa said.

"Healing your hand or sticking up for you, because both were necessary. The first for obvious reasons and the second because she needs to realise that the day you saved Harry you risked your life. If Voldemort had won then he would have killed you, because you were technically a traitor, although I don't believe that you were ever properly on his side. You and your son proved that in the war." Hermione said.

"Even so, many would prefer it if me and Draco were locked up in Azkaban." Narcissa sighed and went back into the other room.

At five Narcissa pulled Hermione out of book then ushered her out the door into the light rain. Hermione cast weather repellent and warming charms on herself and then started down the street back to her flat.


	4. Marriage, Divorce and A Surprise Visitor

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 4: Marriage, Divorce and a Big Surprise

**I know the chapters are really short but this just the way to do it for this story. But I'm updating loads at the moment so it probably won't make much difference.**

Hermione was staring blankly at the Daily Prophet, Ronald Weasley had got married to Lavender Brown, now Weasley, and she hadn't even been invited to the wedding! She felt angry tears prick at the back of her eyes and she knew then that they had truly turned their backs on her; she skipped the 10 page special, as there was nothing else to talk about anymore, and went straight to the back, as habit from the war, to look at the deaths and divorces. There were no deaths and just one divorce; Narcissa and Lucius Malfoys! So Narcissa was Ms Black now! She stood up and went into the little kitchenette, calling out;

"Would you like some tea Miss Black?" She heard a chuckle and Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Why yes I would Miss Granger. I assume you've read the paper this morning then?"

"Yeah I have," Hermione felt the angry tears prick again and quickly bent over the cups to hide it, not wanting Narcissa to think she was crying. She carried on making tea the way they both liked it best and in their favourite mugs, as had become her custom over the last three months of working there. Over the last three months her and Narcissa had become something like either close colleagues or not very close friends.

"Why did you divorce Malfoy then?" Hermione questioned, for she knew that it had been an arranged marriage, but she had thought that something like love had evolved underneath.

"We put on quite a good show didn't we? To be honest if we hadn't of both wanted a child then I wouldn't have let him touch me. Everyone thought we were in love or something but we definitely weren't. Both of us are good actors and he had already sold his love and his soul to Voldemort by the time that I had married him." Narcissa said, obviously not bothered by the divorce, for she had wished that it could have happened a lot earlier than it had.

"You two sure did put on a good show! Everyone thought that love had blossomed or something." Hermione smiled and then there was a tinkle of the bell on the top of the door, so Hermione headed out onto the shop floor, and was shocked by the appearance of Draco Malfoy, stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of the shop. When he heard her come out he looked up and his eyes widened, obviously shocked to see her there.

"I was told that this was Mrs Malfoy's shop?" He asked, very much confused.

"Miss Black's actually and yes it is, hang on a sec," She raised her voice. "NARCISSA! IT'S YOUR SON!" She lowered it again, "She'll be with you in a moment." She said sweetly and went and sat behind the counter.

"What Draco?" The blonde haired witch questioned, while walking onto the shop floor.

"I would presume so as he is your only son, is he not?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." Narcissa sneered as she stepped onto the shop floor. "Draco! It's wonderful to see you!" She smiled and gave him a quick hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Draco Say WHAT!

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 5: Draco say WHAT?

**Thanks so much to my friend Laurie, this chapter was almost completely her idea, I'm just the one that wrote down the words. I love you! :D **

**__****Don't you guys just love me? two updates in two days! :D**

**__****Sorry guys but I updated before finishing the chapter. Which was an epic fail. :/**

"Mother, I've got a problem and I really, really need to talk to you. In private." He added, looking at Hermione.

"Come on through. Hermione, don't come near the door in any circumstance okay?" Narcissa added and aimed at Hermione.

"You got it!" She said with a grin and a mock salute. Both Malfoy's just rolled their eyes and Hermione went back to reading.

After about an hour they came back out and Draco turned to Hermione;

"Will you go for dinner with me on Saturday?" He looked really nervous, while Hermione was just staring at him blackly in shock, when all of a sudden she drew her fist back and punched him, hard, on the nose!

"I may have forgiven your mother but I'll never forgive you!" She snarled and grabbed her bag. "I'm going for a break!" She declared and stormed out the door. Narcissa just looked a tad upset that she had punched her son in the nose, but not surprised because she knew that it had happened before. Narcissa didn't move to help her son, whose nose was gushing blood and he was just staring forlornly out the door.

After twenty minutes Hermione came back, and was glad to see that Draco had gone.

"He's fallen for you hard you know." Narcissa was sat where Hermione had been and was looking at the pile of books that Hermione had been about to read or had read, but she was obviously waiting for her. Hermione sighed and said;

"I know. But I don't think I'll ever manage to forgive him. He put me through so much hell, when he was around it was like my own personal hell! How do you forgive someone for that?"

"I suppose you're right. But that's why he wanted to talk to me, a) Because he wanted to know where you were, although why I would know I have no idea, and b) What he should do. Because his feelings for you were what always made him go out of his way to make your life hell. He was ashamed, because at the time he thought that Muggleborns were scum of the earth, and how wrong we were." Narcissa sighed, remembering all the things that she had done, in the name of something completely wrong.

"I don't bloody care! So he was going through emotional turmoil, I've been through that too many times to count!" She felt the tears prick her eyes again and bent her head, effectively hiding her eyes with her bushy curls. "I'm sorry. I know, he's been through a lot, but so have I. And I don't know if I can actually say that I've been through more, but I don't know what to do." Hermione sighed and grimaced.

"You can forgive me, but not him, even though I've seen you in a lot more physical pain." Narcissa said thoughtfully, cocking her head to left but still her ice blue eyes burrowed their way into Hermione's consciousness, reminding her of pain, Bellatrix and nightmares.

"You! You were there, that time in the Manor, when I was there, and you watched me get tortured." She said, shocked, and then in a quieter voice. "I can't handle this, I'm supposed to be living a quiet life." Hermione moaned and put her head between her knees. "I see your ice blue eyes in my dreams, the ones I have of that time in the Manor. The madness of her eyes and the cold, blank look in yours." Hermione stood up. Narcissa just satthere, frozen, she had assumed that Hermione knew, that she remembered.

"I couldn't do anything. She would have killed the both of us. I called Dobby though, so never think that I didn't try to help. I knew that she'd have her fun with you first, and not kill you, which gave me time to get Dobby in there. I just never expected that she'd make me watch." Narcissa explained.

"So you saved Harry twice? And thus saved the future of the Wizarding World?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes." Narcissa replied simply.

"Well, I suppose that I could forgive you, mostly." Hermione smiled slightly and Narcissa stood up and vanished into the back and Hermione collapsed into the chair that she had just vacated.


	6. Chapter 6: NEWTs and Apparation

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 6: NEWTs and Apparation

The next day it was like nothing had happened, and both were glad about that because neither wanted to talk about the various nightmares they'd both had about it. One morning, while Hermione was making the tea she suddenly asked;

"What is it that you do in the back room?" Hermione had been infinitely curious about this for a while, but it was the first time that she had actually asked Narcissa about it.

"I order new books, work out the accounts and read. So pretty much what you do out there, just for some reason no one wants to buy off me, so I needed someone else to work out the front. Also now that I have you it means that I don't have to get up and help customers and such." Narcissa shrugged, with a slight smirk playing about her features.

"So it was just so that you didn't have to get off your lazy arse and serve customers!" Hermione exclaimed playfully.

"Of course." Narcissa said with a grin. "But I am not lazy. It's not like I force you to make me tea or anything, unless you're already making yourself one." Narcissa pointed out. "And most of the time I come talk to you as you make tea."

"Very good points…. But I still think you're lazy." Narcissa mock glared and poked her in the side lightly, but just on her pressure point so Hermione still squeaked and jumped, which then made Narcissa laugh.

"And I think you're lazy, considering that you're wasting that huge brain of yours by not taking your NEWTs." Narcissa responded.

"I really should take them, shouldn't I?" Hermione turned pensive for a moment.

"Yes. Because at least then if you ever decide to leave this musty old bookshop then you'll have something to fall back on." Narcissa said earnestly. "I'll even hold your hand when you go to the Ministry." Narcissa quipped.

"I don't need you to hold my hand!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked by the thought. "But I suppose I'll go now, if you're willing to give me the time off and come with me?" She asked Narcissa meekly.

"Of course! I'll shut up shop for however long it takes, even if it takes all day." Narcissa smiled and threw on her cloak before both of them bustled out and Narcissa got ready to Apparate.

"No!" Hermione suddenly burst out. "Please can we walk?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"Ermmm… I suppose so. But why?" the blonde witch asked, confused.

"Since I got captured I've been really, really claustrophobic. Last time I tried to Apparate I had a panic attack and nearly died." Hermione admitted.

"I really don't blame you, but when was the time you tried?" she questioned as they set off down the street, side by side.

"Just after the war."

"Maybe you should try again. Do side-along Apparation with me. It's been four years Hermione, and I know you don't like brooms."

"I….. Fine." Hermione sighed ad gripped onto Narcissa's arm tightly. Without warning Narcissa Apparated them into the reception room of the Ministry."

"How was that?" The older witch asked, with concern lacing her voice. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled.

"It was a lot, lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Excellent you can stop walking home then." She quipped. They went over to the reception desk and got a mixed welcome from the woman sat behind it. Narcissa got the dirtiest look the woman could muster and Hermione got a big smile.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?" She asked in a falsely light tone with a cheesy grin.

"The Department of Education please." Hermione said politely.

"And you Mrs Malfoy?"

"It's Ms Black actually and the same as Hermione please." The receptionist gave them stickers and somehow they both managed to stick them on upside down, and then laughed at the others upside down sticker. Once they got to the Department of Education Hermione asked how quickly she could take them when Professor Tofty arrived.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Are you here to take your NEWTs?" He asked with a big grin on his face. Hermione nodded. "Well then come on through here then, you can come too Ms Black." Both Narcissa and Hermione smiled, and then followed the little Professor through to a room that had three desks in it and a table that had various animals and objects on.

"You can take any NEWTs you want in here, so which is to go first?" The short examiner questioned.

**Sorry it's been so long, I got caught in some stuff, thank god that it wasn't school stuff, but lately I've not been on my PC much. But I've got the actual fic finished; it's just in my notebook, not typed up. And it's been taking me a while to type it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Malfoy Manor and a Confession

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 7: Malfoy Manor and a Confession

Hermione gave a small whoop of joy after Professor Tofty handed her the little slip of paper that had her NEWT results on, she had got all O's! It was three o'clock at night though, so she was knackered and close to falling asleep on her feet and bed was the only place that she wanted to be at that moment in time. Narcissa grinned and gave Hermione a quick hug,

"See, I told you to take them!" Now that Hermione's body had become less tense she was falling asleep on her feet. Narcissa sighed and leaned Hermione on her, thanked Professor Tofty and then Apparated straight into one of the Guest Rooms in Malfoy Manor, which she had stayed at, regardless of the fact that she wasn't a Malfoy anymore, but Lucius wasn't around so there was no one else that could move in. Narcissa flopped Hermione onto the bed, where she then removed Hermione's shoes, jumper and coat. Hermione quickly burrowed under the duvet and Narcissa left her like that then headed to her own room to sleep.

When Hermione woke at noon, she was confused, and positive that her duvet at home in her flat was not Slytherin green. She was still wearing clothes and there was no one in the bed next to her, so that ruled out a drunken night at the bar. Suddenly, memories of last night, or earlier that morning, came rushing back to her. Working feverishly on the tests, then whooping in joy and finally falling asleep while falling asleep on Narcissa. She cringed at the last memory and then hopped out of bed and put her shoes on, before finding the en suite toilet. Once she had wandered downstairs she could smell breakfast so she let her nose guide her to a kitchen that was three times the size of her living room back at the flat. Then a thought suddenly struck her, but surely not! She looked at Narcissa;

"Narcissa, I'm in Malfoy Manor aren't I?" She realised her voice was shaking and Narcissa looked up, momentarily confused, until she realised.

"Oh, shit! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Narcissa gasped and jumped up and over to where Hermione was stood, shell shocked in the doorway. "I am so fucking sorry!" Hermione was just absolutely frozen, like a statue. Narcissa grabbed her keys and Apparated to the book store with Hermione leaning on her again. She quickly opened up and cast a featherweight charm on Hermione, before carrying her into the office where she then dumped her onto the sofa. "Come on Hermione!" Narcissa groaned, "Damn it! She's gone into shock, what do I do?" And then, all of a sudden, Hermione sat up, and Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, dazed.

"I'm such a pleb! I took you to Malfoy Manor because you were pretty much asleep while leaning on me, and then when you came down this morning you just froze. Are you sure that you're alright? Because I can always take you to St. Mungo's." Narcissa was panicking and worrying.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just panicked and revisited some memories that I would have much preferred to forget." Hermione sighed and put her face in her hands. "How did you get me here?" Hermione suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"I Apparated outside and then cast a featherweight charm on you and carried you in here." Narcissa said and blushed, she had just panicked over nothing, and then she went and sat next to Hermione. There was a knock on the door and then it opened and Harry stepped in, just to immediately step out and close the door, blushing as he did so.

"What was all that about?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"I don't know." Hermione replied and shot up after him. "Harry! What was all that about?"

Well, you and Narcissa were… Both of your clothes were rumpled and you were pretty close." Harry explained and blushed again.

"So, you think that me and Narcissa were…. Kissing or something?" Hermione was confused.

"Well… Yeah." Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and giggled a little.

"No… It's nothing like that." She sighed a little, Narcissa was an attractive woman, and it sure would have been nice if they were kissing. Harry grinned.

"But you want to though, don't you?" He said, teasingly.

"Why are you here and I thought that was the whole reason that you guys had ditched me?" Hermione said, confused and trying to avoid the topic of her feelings about Narcissa, as she couldn't even explain them to herself.

"I realised I was being a pranny. You're still Hermione, even if you like girls more than guys." He said with a small smile. Hermione grinned and gave him a massive hug, not caring about Ron because she knew that he was the only that Harry had left her in the first place.

"Once you've stopped hugging then maybe you should go home and get some more sleep." A voice said. Narcissa stepped into the room, and had a warm smile on her face but was obviously worried.

"I'll be fine but I need to go change though, so I'll be back in twenty minutes. And you can come see my new flat!" She added brightly to Harry and grabbed his hand before running out the store before Narcissa could tell her not to come back, then she Apparated.

"Well at least she cares about you, so that means that you're one step closer to getting in her pants." Harry teased.

"Harry! She's completely straight and I don't just want to get in her pants, I want to have a proper relationship with her. And, I'm not mega interested anyway." She said nonchalantly, but trying to convince herself more than anything else.

"Yes you are, but it's okay, I won't tell her. But you can see the sexual tension between you two, that's why I thought you were kissing." Harry grinned.

"I don't know what you're going on about." Hermione called through from her bedroom where she was getting changed. When she came out she was wearing purple skinny jeans, a Fall Out Boy tee and blue and black chequered Vans.

"Now that's not going to do is it?" Harry said and bustled over to her wardrobe.

"Harry…. I know why you forgave me…" Hermione said slowly. "You're gay aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But I wasn't sure how to tell you, so I just hoped that you'd guess." Harry said, embarrassed. Hermione ran over and hugged him hard.

"I finally have the gay best friend that every girl wants!" She joked and they both laughed. "So why is my outfit unsatisfactory? I'm only going to work."

"You, my gorgeous friend, are going to make Narcissa's jaw drop." Harry grinned.

"No way! How do you manage to impress a straight woman? And I'm not super interested." Hermione argued again.

"You totally are. But anyway, keep the skinny jeans on and try this!" He handed her a purple top.

"Seeing as your gay then I feel no discomfort in doing this." She took off her top and shoved the purple one on. It had too long bell sleeves, so that when she lifted her arms they hung beneath and had purple rings just below the shoulders and holes over her shoulders. Then Harry scavenged out some black stiletto boots.

"I am not gonna wear them!" Hermione protested. "Why do I even own them?"

"You were drunk when you bought them and now they're finally coming to good use." Harry grabbed her legs so she fell over and then shoved the boots on, before helping her up.

"Harry! I can't go to the bookshop like this!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you can." And with a devilish grin he Apparated them into the bookshop. He knew true love when he saw it, and he was not going to let Hermione pass this chance up, even if she didn't know about the depth of her feelings yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Boots and Drinks

_**I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long, I've just been too lazy to type this up, as I hate typing stuff up, I guess I shouldn't write so much in school then.**_

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 8: Boots and Drinks

"Hermione?" Narcissa called when she heard two pops and then Hermione killing Harry's ears. She stepped onto the main shop floor and gasped, if only Hermione dressed like that every day! But she supposed that then she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Then she tuned into what Hermione was screaming and she realised that the rant was about inappropriate dressing. And before the blonde-witch could stop her mouth she burst out with;

"I don't see your objection with it Hermione, you look absolutely fabulous." Hermione then turned to face her and said;

"Really? You think?" She asked uncertainly, pulling on her shirt.

"Yes, I especially like the boots." Narcissa replied honestly with a grin.

"I didn't know I owned them until Harry dug them out." She said with a grin.

"And Hermione was wondering if you could go for a drink with her tonight." Harry butted in.

"As friends," Hermione added, glaring at Harry.

"Sure." Narcissa said with a big smile, and then she retreated back into her office.

"Harry! How could you? You said that you weren't going to tell her." Hermione whispered furiously.

"And I didn't. But what was the point of adding the 'as friends' part on the end?"

"Because if she knows about my sexual orientation then she'll know it's a date!" She hissed back.

"Why didn't you just say lesbian?" He asked.

"Because I don't like that word, so many people use it offensively. Why aren't you in school anyway?" She demanded.

"It's the Christmas holidays, duh! Just because you've been too caught up in Narcissa to notice." Harry teased, not keeping his voice down at all.

"Shut up! Bloody hell, I haven't bought any Christmas presents!" Hermione groaned.

"Narcissa would probably let you have the day off." Harry suggested so Hermione walked into Narcissa's office.]"Please can I take the rest of the off?" Narcissa looked up, and marvelled again at how pretty Hermione was.

"Go on then." She said with a smirk. Hermione grinned and went round the desk to give the blonde witch a hug.

"Thanks!" Hermione grinned and ran out the door and grabbed Harry, really hoping that she could get something really special for Narcissa. Whereas Narcissa was just sitting in shock, still revelling in the warmth from the hug.

When Hermione got back from shopping she was over laden with bags, and was very glad of the cushioning charm on her boots. She pulled out Narcissa's present and grinned, knowing it was perfect.

"What do I wear?" She moaned and then decided to call in Harry. She flooed her head into the fireplace and then called for him. When he got into view he just grinned and headed straight over there, before running straight into her walk-in wardrobe. Once there he got out some yellow skinny jeans, and a slightly see-through yellow shirt and the boots again.

"This top is bloody-see through!" She moaned.

"I know which is why I want you to wear your dark purple lacy bra too." Harry smirked. She groaned but complied anyway.

"You better have worked the same magic as before." She warned.

"That see-through top will have her staring, trust me." Hermione just sighed in defeat before Apparating to the wizard-side of outside the Leaky Cauldron. After a few moments there was another pop and Narcissa emerged, wearing a cloak over Slytherin green dress robes that fitted her shape and revealed a lot more cleavage than the ones that she normally wore. Hermione looked her up and down and then grinned when Narcissa posed for her.

"You look stunning." Hermione said honestly.

"So do you. Yellow suits you; maybe you should have been a Hufflepuff." Narcissa teased.

"Oi! I take that offensively!" Hermione said and slapped Narcissa's arm that was hooked through her own. "If I'd have known that you were going to wear Slytherin green than I would have worn red." Hermione said.

"I'm sure you look lovely in that colour too." Narcissa said, mock consolingly. Then they walked towards that Leaky Cauldron.

"Scrap this, why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested. They Apparated and then Hermione started to skip while singing the Wizard of Oz.

"What are you singing?"

"Wizard of Oz. I really should introduce you to some Muggle films. It's a classic. Once I got dared to sing it and skip to Dumbledore's office. He was stood outside waiting for me and chuckling. I almost died of embarrassment." Hermione grinned.

"By the sound of it Gryffindor's sure do have a lot of fun at Hogwarts." Narcissa said, once they were safely tucked in a booth at the back.

"Well, it could have been better. I was being attacked by Malfoy and saving the world in between doing my homework and lessons but otherwise yes, it was fun. If you ever see Umbridge then make a noise like horses hooves clopping with your tongue." Hermione chuckled.

"Why?" The older woman was confused.

"Just do it. You'll see why, after you've rolled around on the floor laughing." Hermione grinned.

"I will not roll around on the floor." Narcissa said, indignantly. And then, speak of the devil, Umbridge walked in. So they both glanced at each other and then started making clip-clop noises, at which Umbridge was curled up on the floor, bawling and begging them not to hurt her. Both of them ended up laughing so hard that they fell off their chairs. Once they finally got up Umbridge called out;

"I'll get one day Granger!"

"You'll have to go through me and Harry first." Narcissa pointed out and Hermione gave her a big grin.

"So you've got yourself a boyfriend and a girlfriend then?" She sneered spitefully.

"Harry is not my boyfriend, for obvious reasons and Narcissa is a close friend."Hermione countered, still calm.

"So Potter's gay and Granger's a lesbian!" She chuckled, at this Hermione stood up and her hair crackled with the magic that was flowing all around her.

"So what if we are?" Harry shot back; he had obviously been spying on them.

"So you're not denying it then?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"I always knew you were a wet wipe Potter and Granger was obviously always a dyke." There was a roar of outrage from various people in the crowd.

"I take that offensively." Hermione sneered.

"Shut up Mudblood!" Umbridge screamed. Then she got hit by 10 different spells at once, all by different people by the room.

Turns out that Umbridge wasn't ever going to recover, the spells had been pretty violent. When the news turned up in the paper Hermione sighed, she really didn't want this. The next day Narcissa asked;

"So are you actually a lesbian?"

"Yeah, I am." Hermione sighed and waited for Narcissa to say something but she had just gone back to reading the paper. That was weird; Hermione thought and then shrugged and went back to reading her book.

_**Don't expect all the chapters to be this long, it just happened that it worked out like this. I hope you guys don't mind. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9: An Old Friend

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 9: An Old Friend

Every Wednesday they'd go out for drinks, and each couple of weeks they'd end up sat closer together. So this week they're shoulders and thighs were touching, and they were chatting away normally until Harry and Ron came in and sat down opposite them.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, shocked.

"I was an idiot Hermione, please forgive me." He begged.

"You only opened your eyes because Harry's gay too. So no Ronald, I will not. I have no need to be friends with you and you'll probably hurt me again. I was only ever friends with you because harry was my best friend, why do you think we argued so much?" She asked, rhetorically.

"Me and Lav are getting divorced. I don't know why we got married to be honest." Ron said honestly.

"So? Do you think I'm suddenly going to turn straight and throw myself into your arms? I don't think so! Now get off my table." She demanded, with a hard face. Ron just stood up and stormed out.

"He's lost." Harry said sadly then turned back to the two people still sat at the table. "Hermione, I need to borrow you for a sec!"He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a different table, far enough away that Narcissa couldn't hear.

"Have you kissed yet?" Hermione shook her head no.

"You two are just skirting around each other. Just use that Gryffindor courage and snog her face off!" Harry advised.

"I don't know whether she feels the same way though." Hermione said sadly.

"For the most intelligent person I know, you sure can be dumb at times. She loves you! And you'll make her so happy if you do. But she's a Slytherin, remember, they don't express feelings, apart from in their eyes. And she'll never, ever make the first move."

"Okay, but not tonight, some other time." She sighed then walked back to their table, cheered up at once by the fact that Narcissa was just sat there waiting for her, and she could resume their conversation.

**Woah, this one's short and I've got a feeling that the next two will either be really short or I'll combine them and then it'll be pretty long I reckon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Moving In and Nightmares

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 10: Moving In and Nightmares

**As per one request I have decided to combine the chapters, which is why this one took a while getting to you. :D**

**Another long one, I'm quite happy with the flirty but fun way their speech is going, no awkwardness at all, unlike my life. :/**

_**THANK YOU! To all my reviewers, you're what convinces me to keep writing in my pad and then typing it up on here. :D I get in so much trouble at school for you guys.**_

At the end of the night she Apparated Narcissa home, and when they were outside the gates of Malfoy Manor she suddenly asked;

"Why do you stay here?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." Narcissa answered sadly.

"Move in with me! It's small, but it does have a guest bedroom" Hermione offered. "So long as you help with the washing up." Hermione grinned.

"I would love to move in with you! Thank you so, so, so much!" Narcissa grinned and gave Hermione a massive hug. "If I sell this place then I'll have more money to fund the bookshop and I can pay you rent."

"You are so not paying rent. When are you moving in?" Hermione questioned.

"Whenever you want me to."

"Now then. You know where my flat is so once you've collected all your junk then Apparate and I should be done cleaning." Hermione grinned and Apparated back to her flat.

Hermione's bushy hair was tied back in a quick ponytail and she had just come out the kitchen, brandishing her wand, so that was the flat all clean. She brushed a sweaty strand of hair out the way of her eyes when she heard a pop and Narcissa, accompanied by a very big bag, Apparated into the living room.

"Al right then, if you just go in there," She pointed to the room that had a plaque that read 'Guest Room' on it. "And get settled in. You can personalise the plaque too, if you want." Hermione said with a grin and disappeared into her room.

She shot up, was that screams that she could hear? Narcissa grabbed her wand and then tiptoed out the room, then she realised that the screams were coming from Hermione's room. She cast Alohamora on the door and then crept in, hoping to catch whoever it was that was terrorising Hermione. What she found instead was Hermione wrapped in the bedcovers and screaming, obviously having a nightmare. Narcissa rushed over and grabbed her, hugging her close and murmuring things like; "Ssshhh… I'm here," and "It's just a dream." After a few minutes of Narcissa rocking Hermione and comforting her, Hermione woke.

"Please stay." Hermione murmured. Narcissa nodded and slipped into the bed next to her.

Hermione regained consciousness slowly, shocked that she had managed to go back to sleep after having a nightmare. Then the warm arm around her waist, and the warm body next to her's connected and she remembered that Narcissa must have heard her screaming and come to help. She grinned sleepily and snuggled closer to Narcissa without opening her eyes, she was very glad that Narcissa had moved in at that moment in time. Then the alarm went off, they both groaned sleepily.

"I don't want to get up." Narcissa said, with her head buried in the pillow..

"Well you're my boss, so are you going to make me go in?" Hermione asked cheekily, into Narcissa's side, where she had buried her head, revelling in the warmth. Then there was a knock at the door,

"I bet that's Harry." Hermione started to get up.

"Why bother to answer it?" Narcissa asked.

"Because otherwise he'll think I brang someone home, got drunk or am ill." Hermione moaned.

"Well technically you did bring someone home." Narcissa said with a smirk. Hermione just shook her head and went and got Harry.

"Heya Hermione, how's Narcissa?" Harry asked perkily and bounced into the room.

"How do you know that Narcissa is here?" She narrowed her eyes. "You were under that bloody cloak again, weren't you?" She exploded, annoyed with his meddling. Harry at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. But I'm trying to help you!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked, exasperatedly. Then Narcissa decided it would be a good idea to walk out of Hermione's bedroom in a pretty see-through nightdress. She winked at Hermione, because she knew exactly what Harry would think. Once she was safely in her bedroom Harry exclaimed;

"You did it!" He started to happy dance.

"No I didn't. During the night I had a nightmare and she must have heard me screaming in my sleep, so she came and helped me out. Then she stayed and I managed to get back to sleep after. She only came out then because she thought it would be funny to see your reaction." Hermione grinned. "Anyway, I'm going to go throw myself in the shower." Hermione went into the bathroom. When Hermione's head popped out the door ten minutes later with a sheepish look on her face Harry grinned.

"You didn't think about it so you didn't take your clothes in with you." Harry grinned and skipped towards her wardrobe.

A few minutes later Hermione came out the bathroom in ripped skinny jeans and a very see-through, almost too short white shirt with a very obvious black and red lacy bra underneath.

"Harry! This is preposterous! Stop dressing me like a slut!" She hissed and crossed her arms.

"I am a genius! You're going to have gay guys turn straight and straight girls turn gay!" He pronounced. And then she heard a door open to the left of her and a gasp. Harry just grinned at her, as if to say "I told you so." Hermione just glared at him.

"You look, well, gorgeous." Narcissa managed. Hermione blushed and grinned.

"You think?" She asked uncertainly, uncrossing her arms and turning to face her.

"Yeah, I reckon the bookshop will do astonishingly well today as well, just make sure you sit in view from outside. Although I have absolutely no idea how I'm supposed to concentrate with you looking like that." Narcissa grinned.

"It's not really work appropriate. I've got no idea what hole Harry dragged it from, must be another drunk purchase like the boots, am I right to assume that I should wear them?" Both Harry and Narcissa nodded.

"You two are evil, making me go to work dressed like a slut." Hermione moaned.

"Yes but it has personal gain." Harry said with a smirk. Hermione sighed.

"Fine." She tugged on the boots and grabbed Narcissa's arm, Apparating to the bookstore. When she stepped back she finally got a look at what Narcissa was wearing, green robes, like normal but they were tight and took advantage of her perfect hourglass shape.

"You look breathtaking by the way." Hermione said. Narcissa looked back from where she was fiddling with the key and grinned.

"Thanks." Then she disappeared into the office, leaving Hermione stood in the middle of the store grinning.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

The Tinkling Bells Chapter 11: The Date

**Is something going to happen, are Narcissa and Hermione going to get it together? I honestly don't know if it happens in this chapter so just hang on there guys! :D Woah, it did happen and this is the last chapter guys, I don't really think that it needs anymore added on.**

By the end of the day seven guys and three girls had come into the shop to just ask Hermione out, but she had said no to all of them, waiting for the woman in the back to ask her.

"So are you going out tonight?" Narcissa asked Hermione when they were about to go back to the flat.

"Not unless you're offering." Hermione said with a grin.

"Would you like to go for a drink Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked in her snottiest voice.

"Why yes I would Ms Black." Hermione grinned and copied her voice. So they Apparated to the Three Broomsticks. When they entered everyone was staring at Hermione.

"Maybe I should have changed shirts." Hermione sighed.

"They'll stop staring at you in a minute. Although young Mr Weasley looks like he wants to jump you." Narcissa said with a smirk, while guiding Hermione to a table at the back.

"Of course he does. He randomly kissed me just before the Final Battle. And now that I actually look like a girl he wishes that he could have got me before I admitted to myself that I didn't like men." Hermione smirked.

"I don't blame him." Narcissa grinned.

"Hey Hermione! Slut suits you!" Ron called over.

"Don't diss what you can't have." She called back.

"It appears you'd rather go out with a woman that was on Voldemort's side."

"No I'd rather go out with the woman that saved the Wizarding World twice." She shot back.

"Yes, but I'm going to have a baby! Lesbians can't!" Ron taunted.

"Are you going to call it Dodo? Because with your gene pool there won't be much going on upstairs or downstairs. A Hufflepuff for sure. And there are numerous ways to have a baby in same sex relationships." And then she stood up and Apparated home, grabbing Narcissa's arm quickly and pulling her with her. They ended up in Hermione's flat where Hermione then pulled a vase off the table and flung it at the wall.

"Calm down! He's obviously a twat and he knows exactly what to say to get you riled up. Any guy like that would put you off men permanently." Narcissa had grabbed Hermione's hands and was now gazing into the slightly shorter woman's beautiful mocha brown eyes and then down to rose tinted lips, which she noted vaguely somewhere in the back of her mind were coming towards hers. She leant forward and their lips met, and a whole myriad of emotion and magic swirled around them, and the deepest feeling was love. They both broke apart and were gasping when there was a knock at the door. They both groaned and Hermione went and opened the door. Harry was revealed and he surveyed the situation, both of their clothes were rumpled, cheeks flushed and hair awry.

"You kissed" I'm so happy for you guys! I'll just leave you two to it then!" He sauntered out and closed the door behind him and Hermione went over to Narcissa.

"I guess Harry's plan worked out then." Hermione smirked.

"I knew it! He had that whole scheming thing going on. But I was falling for you anyway. You look very cute when you smirk you know?"She kissed her again and this time it was fiery and passionate.

Narcissa woke with her legs tangled with Hermione's and a deliciously warm body pressed against her side. She felt Hermione snuggle closer and she wrapped an arm around her back, disabling the alarm before it could go off. And they stayed like that until noon, when Hermione decided to get up.

"No, don't. I'm not opening the shop today." Narcissa moaned into her pillow. Hermione giggled and slapped the slender ankle that was sticking out from underneath the covers.

"I need to pee, shower and eat. Just because you're a lazy bum." Hermione laughed and wandered around the flat, still butt naked. Then, of course, there was a knock on the door.

"Bugger!" She cursed and ran into her room, grabbed a big fluffy dressing gown and did it up, checking that she was all covered as she walked to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Ginny, who then threw herself into Hermione's arms and proclaimed;

"I think I love you!" And promptly started to cry.

"Whoa, Ginny, what the hell is this about?" A very startled Hermione deposited a sobbing Ginny on the sofa.

"I can't get you out of my head and I miss you so much!"

"Gin, I don't think of you in that way. You were my best friend that was a girl, until you all decided to hate me because I'm a lesbian and now you're here proclaiming love?" Hermione was very confused.

"But can't we just try?" Ginny tried.

"No. I'm a relationship and I really, really like her. I think I may love her so please just stop now."

"SURPRISE!" Harry popped out from under his Invisibility Cloak, and Ginny started to laugh and high-fived Harry. "It was a dare because we knew that you'd be otherwise indisposed. And judging by your attire we were right. So where is she?" At that moment Narcissa walked out of Hermione's bedroom in a gown similar to hers and sat next to Hermione on the sofa.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed and fell off her seat. "I thought Harry was joking." Narcissa just smirked.

"I'm quite pleased to say that he wasn't."

_**It's my first finished fic! I'm quite happy with it, and if anyone has any problems with it then just tell me and I'll try and sort them out. :D Now I can start typing up my other ones that are in my pad.**_


End file.
